


Turnabout Intruder s03e24

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Turnabout Intruder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem is about Janice Lester and Kirk and the bodies they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Intruder s03e24

**Author's Note:**

> Janice Lester may have loved or hated Kirk but did she really not realize what she had while in his body! I'd try and stay in there FOREVER!

Turnabout Intruder s03e24 

For a second 

They shared a body

Swapped and met in the air

 

Then snapped back

A miss match in the sky

Ex lovers of a pair

 

Stolen his identity 

Through hatred of her own

Was too much to bare

 

Finally, when back they came

The thing that hurt the most

Was that she was beaten

By the body's real host


End file.
